Amaya’s Fairy Pretty Glasses
'Amaya’s Fairy Pretty Glasses '''is the 72nd episode of Season 35. Summary When her old glasses break, Amaya gets a new but enchanting pair of glasses that gives her the power to see and hear fairies and other invisible magical creatures. Plot The episode begins with Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna playing soccer at the soccer field. Luna passes the ball to Greg, who kicks it but then Amaya stops it, and runs past him and Luna to their goal. Just then, Luna steals the ball while her moths cheer for her as she kicks the ball towards Connor and Amaya’s goal, but is then stopped by Connor, who blocks it with his chest and kicks it towards Amaya, but when the ball heads straight towards her, it hits Amaya smack on the face and then, it breaks her glasses in two! As the two halves break in half, Connor runs up to Amaya and apologizes to her for breaking her glasses as she forgives him and says it was just an accident, but seeing her broken glasses makes her sigh. Those glasses mean everything to her as Greg tells Amaya to not worry and that they’ll bring them to Kwazii to have them fixed. In the meantime, they’ll have to go to the eyewear store and buy a new pair of glasses for Amaya. After taking Amaya's broken glasses to Kwazii, the kids go to the eyewear store looking for a new pair of glasses for her. Although, it’s pretty hard for Connor to focus on helping Amaya look for a new pair as he can’t help but take a quick glance at her bare eyes and whenever she turns to ask him if he found some, he has to turn away and let out a nervous laugh while slightly blushing. Just then, Amaya had to squint her eyes when she sees a sparkly pair of pink glasses with butterfly wings on the upper sides and a teardrop-shaped jewel is placed on the upper middle. Seeing how beautiful the pair looks, Amaya decides that she should get those as she takes the glasses and purchases them. Later, after Amaya gets her new glasses, she, Connor, Greg, and Luna are riding on their bikes around town when something twinkly catches Amaya’s eyes and she lifts her new glasses to rub her eyes to see what it is, but nothing is there and she thinks that see was seeing things as she goes back to biking with her friends, but when she is about to catch up with them, Amaya sees another twinkly and sparkly fairy fluttering at the hanging flower baskets at a flower shop as she takes off her new glasses and the sparkly fairy disappeared! Amaya puts her glasses back on and suddenly, the fairy reappears, then she realizes something: her new glasses give her a magical power that helps her invisible fairies, and wonders what kind of invisible being she can see as she turns to see a group of pixies jumping around and then a troll walking sulkily on the sidewalk. She would’ve been freaked out by this power, but instead, it leaves Amaya amazed as she decides to tell her friends about as she pedals up and catches up to them. When she finally catches their attention by calling out to them, Connor, Greg, and Luna stop as they stop their bikes to a halt and Amaya stops to catch her breath to tell them about her new glasses giving her a new daytime power. At first they are skeptical as Greg asked how she can see invisible creatures, but after Amaya shows them how she can by using her new glasses again, they quickly believe her now. No doubt about it. Luna asks if she can give the glasses a try but Amaya was unsure since they are her new pair and doesn’t want them to break like her old ones did. Trivia * Amaya gets a new daytime power in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 35 Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Magic Category:Episodes that need images Category:Friendship